An Alternate Future
by Teacuppuppie
Summary: Misaki and Usui are living their lives as usual in Seika High, but one day Misaki starts to avoid Usui. After Usui finds out what the problem is, a whole whirlwind of troubles sweep the couple off their feet. Will they make it out alright in the end? This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1- In the Student Council Room

Author's Notes

I have read the entire Kaichou wa-maid Sama manga, but this, like the title states, is an alternate future. This all happens a bit after Misaki and Usui have let the school know that they are together in the manga. The rest doesn't follow with the manga much at all. Kaichou wa-maid Sama belongs to the author, obviously. (I know this is a short first chapter by the way.)

An Alternate Future

Chapter 1

"Yukimura! Come here." Ordered the angry president as she slammed her hands on her desk in frustration. Her eyebrows were twitching and she was giving out a dangerous aura. Yukimura timidly shrunk back, unsure of whether or not to approach the president but in the end slowly crept over to her.

"Yes…president?" He asked in a timid voice, looking up at the female president with wide eyes.

"Get this pest out of the room. No matter what I do he won't leave! Even after all this time he still doesn't understand that unless he is a member of the student council, he can't stay in this room!" Shouted the president as she shot a quick, angry, glare towards the 'pest.' The 'pest' frowned, almost resembling a sad dog for a moment or two.

"Pr-ez, you're so cru-el. Do you hate me that much, even though we're-" He said in a complaining tone, but was cut short by the fuming and threatening president's face.

"Yukimura!" She shouted.

"Y-yes president!" The vice-president said, stuttering over his words in fear as he hurried over to the 'pest,' Usui Takumi, who was sitting on a stool to the right of the president, Ayuzawa Misaki.

"Usui-san, please leave the room, the prez wants you to get out of here…" Yukimura 'ordered' him bashfully, looking up at Usui's face then down to his shoes a few times. Usui smirked and stretched out his right hand, putting his fingers right under Yukimura's chin.

"Aw, do you want me to stay Yukimura? You sound worried about me. Don't worry, prez doesn't scare me." He said, stroking his fingers all the way to the tip of the smaller boy's chin and then letting him go. A shiver went up Yukimura's spine visibly and he went wide-eyed, wailing in surprise before running off to hide behind the whiteboard like he had maybe a few times before. Misaki gritted her teeth then slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Yukimura...stop blushing." She said, seeing the vice-president's face peeking out from behind the white board cautiously, a little bit of pink visible on what little of his face you could see. Yukimura wailed again in embarrassment at her words and retreated further behind the whiteboard until his face was no longer visible. Suddenly Usui put his hands on Misaki's desk, leaning in so that his face was very close to her own. A thin line of blush began forming on the president's face as surprise washed over her at Usui's sudden closeness.

"What do you mean prez, you're blushing too you know." Usui teased. Misaki glared at him and quickly pushed him away with both hands. By now all of the members of the student council were staring at the scene that had been going on for a while now, all of them clearly feeling a bit awkward.

"Shut up, idiot Usui…I need to get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2- Leave Me Alone

Author's Notes

I forgot to add, but this takes place at about the beginning of their last year of high school. I skipped a bit of time.

The seventeen-year-old lay on her bed, one hand on her belly, the other on her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes were practically unblinking and she was staring blankly up at the ceiling, trying to understand her situation, or even believe its validity. Misaki was pregnant.

She had been avoiding the idea of something ever being true for a while now, for she just couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible, how could it be? But the test she took just a few minutes ago left no room for other possibilities, so she was now laying there, in a daze. The shock and disbelief had not left her.

_I'm the president, how could this be? I'm responsible, I get good grades and I study hard and I keep everyone in line, how could I mess up so bad? _Misaki thought. Her eyes slowly turned to the digital clock that was set upon a small table next to her bed. It was 10:32 PM. She was tired. She'd try to forget about it for now and sleep on it until tomorrow. Then she'd decide what to do next.

•••

"Tuck in your shirt! Straighten your tie, and you, get a pair of matching socks right now!" The president screamed as she stood there at the entrance to the school, eyes burning in anger as she stared down the three idiots. "Bu-t Misa-chan!" They all whined in unison, preparing themselves to be hit.

"I said now!" She screamed, giving them each a hard punch to the face they'd never forget that caused them all to go flying off somewhere from the force, expressions of bliss on their faces. They had clearly done that on purpose but Misaki couldn't really tell. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the last person she wanted to lay her eyes on. Usui let out a long yawn, seeming to be rather sleepy this morning.

"Morning prez." He greeted, looking sleepily at her with his eyes half open.

"Morning…" She replied, unintentionally sounding unusually unnatural in her greeting. Usui noticed this right away and seemed to wake up fully in a matter of seconds.

"Prez, something wrong?" He asked her. Misaki looked away and started walking over to a few girls to greet them as they walked in through the gate.

"Nothing idiot Usui." She replied before she was happily saying her good mornings to the girls, who in turn beamed back at her, overjoyed at the fact that the president was personally greeting them. Usui's eyes narrowed as he watched her but he soon turned away and started heading towards the school building.

For the rest of the day, every time Usui tried to get Misaki's attention, she'd intentionally avoid him with one excuse or another, and sometimes she'd ignore him all together, which made him both sad and suspicious. Even the grand puppy-face didn't faze her; it only served to startle the female president temporarily before she zipped off down the hall, trying to escape at all costs.

_He seriously needs to leave me alone! I don't even know how to talk to him anymore, and I don't know why…I can't live on like this, I have to do something about it._ The president thought worriedly. She suddenly had the strong urge to pee and quickly walked towards the nearest girl's bathroom. When she exited the room, Usui was standing right there, a few girls murmuring about him and his strange actions. They were giggling cheerfully as they chatted.

Misaki opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat and her eyes rounded. _Well crap, he's not playing around anymore is he. I won't let him win though; I know how to play this game. _Misaki thought. She looked up at him determinedly before turning right and beginning to walk down the hall. Before she could pick up speed Usui grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. She glared at him, swinging her arm forward to give him a good punch to the face, but he just used his other hand to catch her fist as he had done similarly at other times.

"Idiot Usui, let go! People are staring!" Misaki complained, the words coming out more easily due to her embarrassment as she struggled to escape his grip. Usui squeezed her wrist tighter, a serious expression on his face.

"Prez, what's wrong?" He asked, it was the same question he had asked her in the morning. "And don't say 'nothing.'" Usui added. _Dangit._ Misaki thought. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but then a pained expression appeared on her face. She couldn't say anything; the words wouldn't come out once more and she hated this feeling. It made her feel helpless. All she wanted to do was escape his grip.

"I have to go home now." She managed to choke out before harshly pulling her wrist out of his grip and escaping. She knew he had let her go. Misaki didn't look back to see what kind of face he had on right now.


	3. Chapter 3- Misaki, to the Hospital

Author's Notes

Don't look at me, I have no idea what the abortion rules are in Japan. Just go along with the story.

"Hey, mom? I'm not feeling so good; I'm going to head to the hospital to get a quick checkup. Don't worry though; I don't think it's anything serious." Misaki shouted quietly across the hall, slipping her cell phone into her pocket.

"Are you sure Misaki? You rarely visit the hospital. I could come with you if you like, I'm not busy." Her mom offered, looking like she was about to stand up.

"No, no, don't stand up mom. I can go on my own." Misaki said, trying to be as unsuspicious as possible.

"Then I'll come, I needed to stop by a mailbox today anyways to drop off some-" Suzuna said as she appeared from around the corner, but she was cut off. Misaki waved her hand.

"No! Don't come! I don't want to take up your time, really, don't worry about it. I'll be off now." Misaki said hurriedly, heading out the door in a rush. Her mother and sister were left in silence.

"She sure is weird today, she really needs to calm down every once in a while." Suzuna said and her mother chuckled, agreeing with her younger daughter's statement.

In about a half an hour or so, Misaki was in the hospital with a nurse. This was the best option she could think of. During the walk there, she had become increasingly anxious, thoughts of all kinds swarming her mind. Now the nurse was staring sympathetically at the restless seventeen-year-old. She had just verified for sure that Misaki was indeed pregnant. Misaki pressed a hand to her forehead as she stared at her shoes.

"My mom is going to kill me…everyone will…I- I can't do this." Misaki murmured in a weak voice. She looked desperately up at the nurse, lost and unsure for the first time in a long time. She wanted guidance, if any was available. The nurse stared at her for a moment, and then looked away, which wasn't very reassuring. She finally returned her gentle gaze to Misaki.

"I understand Ayuzawa-san. There really isn't all that much I can do…unless you want an abortion." The nurse unhappily offered. Misaki's eyes widened, her pupils dilating noticeably.

"A…A-Abortion…you say?" Stuttered Misaki fearfully. Even though she didn't want to even think of such a thing, she was particularly desperate at the moment and she wasn't exactly thinking clearly either. Her words almost caught in her throat again, but then she imagined all of the disapproving faces of the people around her, mostly her mother's face, and she made her decision.

"Alright. I'll do it. When can I get this done?" She asked, false confidence getting rid of most of the uneasiness within her. The nurse checked her calendar and then went through a few documents before coming up with a date.

"I'd say tomorrow evening is a good time. Luckily you won't have to wait long."

"Tomorrow…evening…" Misaki repeated in a quiet voice as she looked dazedly at a random point in the room.

"Misaki-san? Are you aright?" The nurse asked, tilting her head to the side in question. Misaki snapped out of her daze quickly.

"Oh! Yes, sorry about that. I was thinking about something. Thank you, I'll see you again tomorrow." Misaki said before nodding and heading towards the door, though she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the nurse again.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, keep this private please." She added. The nurse nodded. Misaki then headed down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

"Poor girl…" The nurse murmured to herself as she watched her go.


	4. Chapter 4- Usui, to the Hospital

Usui had left school as soon as it ended after he was not only not talked to by Misaki for a whole day, but not even acknowledged. Even after he had grabbed her wrist as he did similarly yesterday, she just stared at her shoes in a daze, her arm limp and she had not even tried to escape. At least yesterday she had struggled a little bit, made eye contact and actually spoke. She managed to make a little conversation with her friends and other people Usui had observed, but other than that she didn't even yell at any male students today or pay much attention to anything. She had a student council meeting as always today.

Right now, Usui was standing in front of the door to Misaki's house, preparing to knock. But before he did, Misaki's mom opened the door and blinked confusedly at the surprise visit before smiling cheerfully and welcoming him in. She offered for him to sit down and have some tea, but Usui said it was alright and told her he just had to ask a few questions.

"Has Ayuzawa seemed different as of late?" He asked the middle-aged mother. She thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"Not particularly, but she did go to the hospital yesterday. She came back looking a bit dazed but she told me she was alright so I took her word for it. Has she been acting weird at school lately Usui-kun?" She asked. Usui shrugged.

"A little, I was just wondering if something was going on at home." He paused. "Would you…mind telling me which hospital she went to?" Usui asked, for he had this bad gut feeling right now. Minako tilted her head in question for a moment before nodding understandingly and giving him the name of the hospital and the address. Usui nodded his head and gave his thanks before saying his goodbyes and exiting out the door.

"Greetings sir, how may I help you?" The hospital worker at the counter asked politely.

"Did Ayuzawa Misaki come here yesterday?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell y-" The man was cut short by Usui's sudden urgent behavior as he cut the poor man off.

"Tell me now, and I'd like to know which nurse she had as well." Usui demanded with a threatening glare in his eyes. He was starting to create a scene and things weren't looking good for the man at the counter. He held back from cursing under his breath before going through some files and then scribbling something down on a piece of paper, folding it in half, and handing it to Usui.

"Here! Take it. Now get out of here, you're making me look bad!" The man whispered angrily as he leaned closer to Usui so no one would hear him. Usui gave him his quick thanks before hurrying off to the elevator.

Usui looked at the piece of paper, and then at the nametag of the nurse. They matched. She was staring at him curiously.

"Hello, did you have a patient by the name of Ayuzawa Misaki yesterday?" Usui asked, pocketing the piece of paper. The nurse went wide-eyed and she looked like she wanted to run, but instead she offered if he'd like to sit down. Usui complied and they headed into a small, quiet, meeting room. Once they were both seated across from each other, the nurse set down her documents and stared at the striking figure of Usui.

"Sorry for being rude, but who are you? I am not aloud to tell you these types of things." Usui didn't cut her off, thankfully, and gave her a short, simple, answer.

"I'm Ayuzawa's boyfriend." He told her. The nurse gasped and cupped both her hands to her mouth. She looked accusingly at him.

"Do you abuse Ayuzawa-san? Because if you do you will get in big trouble." The nurse warned him in an unfriendly manner. Usui kept his cool and replied calmly.

"No, I do not abuse Ayuzawa Misaki. What gave you that idea? Does this have to do with why she came to the hospital yesterday?" The nurse had unintentionally let Usui know for sure that this was the nurse Ayuzawa had come to yesterday. The nurse looked embarrassed at her blunder.

"She told me to not say a word about this." The nurse told him. Usui narrowed his eyes; he was feeling worse and worse about what the truth of it all was.

"Not tell you what? Just tell me already." Usui ordered. The nurse looked like she was about to argue, but then she looked down at the pile of papers on the table and began to look through them. She pulled out the document with Misaki's name on it and quietly slid it towards Usui. As he began reading it his eyes instantly widened, pupils dilating almost as much as Misaki's had yesterday. The nurse looked anxiously at him. _She's…pregnant!? __And she's been pregnant for one month!? _How…could I mess up so bad? I thought I was perfect, and yet I make such a big mistake… Thought Usui drearily to himself. The nurse cleared her throat.

"Please take a look at the other side." She ordered politely. Usui looked questioningly up at her before flipping the paper over. As he began to read, horror struck him. He had to struggle immensely to stay calm. He looked slowly up at the nurse, trying not to glare.

"Cancel the abortion now." He ordered in an icy tone. The nurse looked defiantly at him.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't your decision. This is Ayuzawa-san's decision. If you don't like it, go talk to her and cancel the appointment over the phone. You better hurry though; she has to be here in about two hours." The nurse told him. Usui almost crumpled the document in his hand but instead passed it back to the nurse.

"Thank you." He said curtly before quickly heading out of the room and closing the door behind him. The nurse sat there, looking down, in complete silence, alone now.

When Usui finally arrived at Seika, he entered through the window that leads right into the student council room. He was in a rush and he could barely keep his thoughts straight with the double shock he received at the hospital. _There is no way she is going to go through with this. _He thought to himself.

As quiet s a cat, he landed on the floor of the student council room which was void of people, all except for one, who was sound asleep on her desk. As Usui walked over to get a better looked, he noticed the pained expression on her face that was full of misery, something Usui had never seen before and didn't want to see. He also noticed that there were dried tears on her face. She had clearly cried a lot before she fell asleep. Usui sighed.

"Prez…why do you always try to handle things on your own?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. He pulled up a stool and sat as close to Misaki as he could, staring at her face which looked exhausted even though she was sleeping. He put his head down so that it would face hers and gently caressed her face with his left hand. He then waited for her to awaken.


	5. Chapter 5- Calm Down

The sleeping face of Misaki twitched, and then finally, she awakened. Her amber-brown eyes were revealed as she looked around the room, the evening light creating strange shadows. But then she realized she wasn't alone. Right across from her was the face of someone she knew well. It was Usui. His eyes were closed, so she guessed he was probably asleep. He was sitting on a stool and he had his arms on the table on which he was resting his head on and he was facing her directly. Hoping to escape as quietly and as quickly as possible, she slowly stood up. But before she could even start to gather her things and put them in order, Usui's eyelids flickered and a pair of green eyes was revealed.

"Prez." It was one word, but it made her flinch. Misaki quickly pushed her chair out of the way, which created a loud squeaking noise, and attempted to escape. But before she could run away Usui said something terrifying.

"Are you really going to do it prez?" He asked seriously as he raised his head. _What is he talking about? He couldn't possibly…_ She opened her mouth, about to ask what he meant by that, but he spoke before she could get the words out.

"Are you going to abort the baby?" He finally asked. Misaki's eyes widened and her mouth trembled.

"How…how did you…"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. Ayuzawa, will you be able to live with yourself if you do this?" Usui asked. He was staring at her with very serious eyes. She had never seen him so serious before and this added to the fear that was running rampant inside her along with the other mix of emotions that she was feeling and couldn't seem to understand or ignore.

"But…if I don't how am I going to live my life?! I still need to worrying about preparing the next student council and then I have to study for exams so I can get into a good college…I won't have time for this!" There was a bad look in the president's eyes. She had never been like this before, and Usui knew that. She usually stayed on top of things and didn't freak out like this, much less cry like she was now. As soon as she started talking the tears started unintentionally running down her face. She looked frightened, stressed, and most of all, she looked like she was struggling mentally as well. Ayuzawa wasn't the type to do things like this, and she wasn't thinking clearly which resulted in her current state of mind.

"I don't think you can do that anymore Ayuzawa…" Usui told her calmly as to not rile her up any further, but that didn't seem to work.

"What are you talking about?! You don't make my decisions Usui! This is all your fault anyways! If we hadn't done those things…I wouldn't be in this situation! I wouldn't be…I wouldn't…be…" The tears continued to stream down her face as she looked blankly down at the floor and she collapsed back into her seat.

"I…I'm an idiot Usui…I never thought I'd do something so stupid…I don't know how to handle this at all…" She murmured sorrowfully, anguish written all over her face.

"But if I don't do this…I don't know how I'll be able to go on…I won't even be able to stay in school after a certain point." Misaki said quietly. She was finally calming down now. Usui's eyes had widened a little and he took a step forward, resting a hand tentatively on her head. She didn't flinch.

"I can't imagine you doing this type of thing Ayuzawa…I don't want to see you do this to yourself." He told her.

"And because I can't let you do this, you won't be able to live your life like you planned you would. All of the work you did up until now despite your family situation is almost for nothing, and for this, I'm sorry." He said as he rubbed her head. She looked up at him with another painful expression on her face, and this almost made Usui flinch.

"I can promise you though, that I won't leave you alone. This is my responsibility also…" Usui didn't like how serious he had to be right now. He didn't really want to talk about this at all. It was awkward and it hurt to speak, or even look at Ayuzawa, but he wouldn't back away now. He saw the president nod faintly. Usui inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Alright, let me cancel your appointment." Usui said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket with his free hand. He quickly called the number of the hospital. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello, I'd like to cancel Ayuzawa Misaki's appointment today. If you need her permission she's right here." Usui said. The man said he needed her permission first, so he handed Misaki the phone. She quietly told him to cancel the appointment. After a few seconds she was done and she pressed the 'end' button before handing Usui his phone back. All was silent for a few minutes, and then Usui finally spoke up.

"Misaki, I'll take you home now if you want." He offered. Misaki's eyes widened as he used her name. She shook her head.

"No, I'll head back on my own."

"Alright." Usui replied.

Author's Notes

Dear lord, this is awkward to write about for my first fan fiction. I'm practically crawling out of my skin, but this is the story I thought up so I'm going to have to deal with it. Bare with me here, I am not the best when it comes to writing about this type of thing.


End file.
